User blog:Knucklesthegreat/Concept idea in the making: MEGAMAN S
Yes, Megaman S... aka, what happens when you make a megaman Fan Series Based around Megaman, Dragonball Z, and G Gundam. so far, i've done this series version of... Rock,Roll, Megaman(megasoul), Rush, Beat, Tango, Dr.Light, Dr.wily(not a villain this time! Shocker!), Bass(regular and megasoul), protoman, Blues, Auto, Eddie, Dr.Cossack, Kalina, Duo(regular and megasoul) and the regular forms of the robot masers from Megaman 1, 2 and powered up. what makes this different is that all the characters are humans.. however a select few like Zetto(this series version of rock), and Xantos (this series version of Blues) can use Megasouls to transform into this series equilvent of megaman and protoman. Megasouls are ablitites that one can aquire at the Megasoul Traning academy. Megasouls are most often used in battle in the World Megasoul Fighting Tournament. Megasouls also have a Burst mode which is equailvent to a Super form. their whole appearance changes and their power goes up drastically. However, An Unknown evil is planning something from outside the tournament unbeknowst to our heroes, their friends and family, along with the other fighters and the rest of the world... according to Legend, the World was once in chaos and the universe was about to end... then a man only known in legend as Saotome-sama stopped the end from happening... but in turn made other worlds appear... including our own. What was this universe-ending threat? a force only known as... Dark Sigmus. 5 years before Zetto enters the tournament... while he was still at the academy, a Crisis Happened. part of the school was blown up...everyone got out safe, but the mystery terriorist was never found... his idenity was only revealed 2 years later... as Vile The 16th, Aka Zanshiro Akumaden... a man who wishes to bring back Dark Sigmus and end the world... in order to be on the down low, he sticks dark chips on some of the fighters in the tournament, causing them to go berserk during the fights or attack after they've lost. While Zetto, His Brother xantos, His Rival Ventras and the previous champion of 3 tournaments, master Duo fight in the tournment... 3 agents are at work to stop vile before he unleashes Dark Sigmus... those agents are... Thunder X, Nexus, and Zerion. all under the work of Commander Gaioh, aka the commissioner of the tournament, Master KING. and now the characters: Zetto = Rock Megaman S = Megaman Yumi = Roll Rover = Rush Fenix = Beat Ceasar = Tango Zato = Auto Edo = Eddie Dr. Adam Light = Dr.Light Dr. Victor Wily = Dr. Wily Xantos = Blues Protoman V = Protoman Ventras = (NEW!) Bass' Human Form Forte EX = Bass Fernir = Treble Master Duo = (NEW!) Duo's Human Form Ultra Duolion G = Duo Dr. Leon Cossack = Dr. Cossack Mimi Cossack = Kalina Cossack Johnny van Cutter = Cutman Señor Carlos Valor = Gutsman Sgt. Ryan Smith = Bombman Willaim Frost = Iceman Hiei Akagi = Elecman Solaris Akamaru = Fireman Tokeiji Toki = Timeman Abura Hazanshi = Oilman Ken K. Aerosmith = Airman Chad Crasher = Crashman/Clashman Metal Marauder = Metalman Diver Dan = Bubbleman Ryouma Subayai = Quickman Jorge Of The Flame = Heatman Gordon Flash = Flashman Haggis McLumberjack = Woodman Niles Needlesworth = Needleman Telsa X = Magnetman Magnificent Gemini = GeminiMan Odin Hardtknoke = Hardman Dj Jiten = Topman Solid Serpent = Snakeman Sparker Samson = Sparkman Hanzo Uchuzaki = Shadowman Sonic Skater = Skateman Sgt. Sazuki = Volcanoman Rina Umi = Raftwoman Egon Yaburu = Mindman Serena Yuki = Snowwoman Sam Soundwave = Soundman BagelMeister Luigi = Bagelman Azreal Deathstalker = Deathman these next ones aren't done yet: Sergio Xros/X the 17th = Megaman X Nexus Masteron/Axel Blade = Axel Micheal Zeus/Zerion = Zero(MMX) Master King/Commander Gaioh = King Vile the 16th/Zanshiro Akumaden = Vile Dark Sigmus = Sigma celestial Knight Dani = Starman Princess Marta Aquala = Splashwoman Super Scout Alvaro = Searchman Laura Ringu = Ring.EXE Lawrence of the Cyclone = Ringman Shadius Mark 2 = Protoman.EXE Yuni Tukki = Roll.EXE Nurse Luisia = Meddy.EXE Captain Zeon = Zero.EXE Captain Crocdilius = Pirateman Note Currently known Burst Forms... Megaman S - GOLD EXPERIENCE REQUIEM Protoman V - STAR PLATINIUM Forte EX - THE WORLD This list will be updated when more are uploaded to the wiki. next up are the megaman 4 ones. Category:Blog posts